


You Gotta Do Who You Gotta Do

by 0shadow_panther0



Series: you gotta do what you gotta do [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top, cis/fem reader, what the f u c k do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shadow_panther0/pseuds/0shadow_panther0
Summary: In a definitely-not-unfortunate twist of fate, you land in the beds of a couple particularly dangerous mercenaries.Or, all that dirty, filthy smut the author didn't let you see in the original series.(Chapter-specific kinks in the notes.)





	You Gotta Do Who You Gotta Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place right at the end of chapter 14 of 'you gotta do what you gotta do.' (or it could just be porn)  
> biting, woman on top, oral sex, begging

If, by some impossible means, someone had relayed to you the exact sequence of events that had resulted with you in Felix’s bed and incredibly horny, even just weeks ago, you would have scoffed and rolled your eyes- and that was the best case scenario. (The worst scenario would be, simply put, significantly worse- for both you and the unfortunate messenger.)

Of course, because the universe enjoyed thrusting you into convoluted webs of increasingly ridiculous scenarios, an exact sequence of events played out that resulted with you in Felix’s bed and incredibly horny.

Ultimately, though, you couldn’t complain.

“You can stay the night, if you want,” Felix murmured, close enough that the warmth of his breath ghosted over your lips.

Your mouth quirked into a crooked smile. “I think,” you said, ducking back for another kiss, “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Felix grinned and leaned down, bracing his arms against the bed, and you tilted your head for a better angle as your lips met. You hummed appreciatively, hooking a leg against his hips to pull him flush against your body, hot and solid and far too many layers in between the two of you.

It didn’t long for your impatience to get the best of you, and with a bit of dexterity and force, you twisted around and pushed Felix back, and suddenly you were the one on top.

You straddled him, settling yourself on his hips comfortably, and Felix’s grin turned absolutely obscene.

Felix tugged at your shirt impatiently, and after a moment you shifted so you could pull the offending clothing over your head and toss it away.

He wasted no time after that, lips exploring your skin fervently, his breath hot even against the warmth of your body.

He reached to undo the clasp of your bra, but you stopped him with a hand.

“You first,” you said, pulling at the hem of his tank top.

It took him a moment to process your request, and he let out huff of breathless laughter as he acquiesced, hastily stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the ground carelessly.

“Better?” he asked smugly.

You leaned forward and trailed your lips across the sharp lines of his tattoo, letting your teeth catch along his collarbone and delighting in how his breath hitched.

“Much,” you agreed with a tiny smirk.

His fingers were quick to relieve you of your bra, hands skimming the sides of your ribs and along the curve of your breast. You let out a breathy sigh, pulling him in for another kiss.

His mouth was hot and rough, and the kiss turned open-mouthed and lewd in the span of a breath. You nipped as his tongue, and his startled gasp turning into a surprised huff as you pulled away and shoved him so he fell flat on his back.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Felix panted breathlessly, looking dazed.

“Not quite yet,” you said, tilting your head as you admired your handiwork.

Felix’s hair was in a wild disarray, his pupils blown wide and face flushed. His mouth was reddened, lips kiss-bruised and swollen.

It was a good look for him.

Your mouth quirked at the corners as you ducked your head down to press your lips against his throat, tongue tracing the rapid flutter of his pulse.

He let out a surprised, “ _Ngh_!” as you sank your teeth into the juncture of his neck, stopping just shy of breaking skin, and lapped at the indents in his skin. Your hands trailed down his chest, down the lean muscle of his torso, and stopped just above the waistband of his sweats, fingers tracing idle patterns against his hip bones.

His hips bucked upwards, straining against the fabric of his pants, and you shifted, dragging your weight along the length of his erection. Felix let out a strangled curse and gasped, breath shuddering.

“You’re killing me here, sweetheart,” he rasped. His hands were twisted in the sheets above his head, cloth clenched in a white-knuckled grip.

“I aim to make it a good death,” you quipped, more than a little smug.

A low whine escaped his throat as you palmed the front of his pants, his hips canting up to grind against your hand. You could feel the heat of him through the thin fabric of his sweats, and, grinning, you tugged the waistband of both his pants and briefs down, just enough so the head of his cock was exposed, pressed against the lean muscle of his stomach.

Felix watched with lidded, hazy eyes as you crawled down his body, your mouth pressing hot, wet kisses along his torso. You glanced up at him as your head went level with his hips, and Felix’s eyes went wide as you dragged your tongue over the head of his cock with a languid, kittenish lick.

“F- _fuck_ ,” he hissed through clenched teeth. His face was flushed bright red, the color spreading down his neck. “C’mon, V, _please_ -”

“Didn’t even need to ask you to beg,” you said, grinning a Cheshire grin.

“You- ah- you haven’t heard me _really_ beg yet,” he panted. “Trust me.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” you observed mildly.

You yanked his pants down to his thighs before Felix could respond, tongue running from base to tip in a long, slow motion, and the his responding moan sent shivers down your spine and went straight to your core.

You took the head of his cock into your mouth and sucked, tongue circling the slit and the taste of precum salty and mild.

“Oh fuck,” Felix breathed, voice almost high enough to be called a whimper. “You look- _Christ_ \- you look so fucking hot, you have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this-”

His rambling cut off abruptly as you swallowed him to the hilt, a shaky whine forcing his way past his throat. You held him in your mouth for just a moment before pulling off with a lurid pop, raising your head with a crooked smirk.

“That’s what it takes for you to shut up, huh?” you commented offhandedly, taking in his hazy eyes and open mouth.

“You could always just occupy my mouth with other things,” he managed to retort.

You pressed your thighs together. You were achingly wet.

“Mm,” you murmured, “That is a tempting offer.”

You slipped out of your sweats and panties and kicked them off, letting them flutter carelessly to the ground, and grinned at how Felix’s eyes widened and immediately focused on your slit, slick with arousal.

You slipped a hand down, grinding against the heel of your palm and curling two fingers into yourself, arching your back. You hummed with pleasure, letting your eyes fall to half-mast.

Felix let out a plaintive whine. He tugged at your wrist and you obligingly allowed him to pull your hand to his mouth, and he lapped at your fingers with long, broad strokes of his tongue. He looked up at you with half-lidded eyes and slipped your fingers into his mouth.

If you said that didn’t turn you on even more, you would have been lying.

“You asked for it,” you said, your voice a near growl. Felix grinned as you repositioned yourself, your knees on either side of his head. You threaded your fingers through his hair, jerking his head up, and he followed obligingly, that cocky smirk still crooked across his lips.

It didn’t take long for him to bury his head between your thighs, fingers digging into your hips with almost bruising strength. You bit back a particularly needy moan as he dragged his tongue across your slit, tightening your grip on his hair.

His breath was hot against your skin, and your rocked your hips on his mouth, a soft _ah_ escaping your throat as he finally slipped his tongue into your entrance.

His mouth was good for more than just talking, at least.

You panted, letting out soft moans and grinding down on his mouth as he fucked you with his tongue, shuddering when he pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. He shifted, pressing into you with two fingers and circling your clit with his tongue and you released your grip on his hair and twisted the sheets in your hands instead, knuckles white with the pressure.

“ _Ngh_ \- okay, _fuck_ , I’m close, gimme a break,” you gasped, weakly batting away his hand.

He pulled back, grinning smugly, your arousal smeared across his mouth and dripping off his jaw.

A little too smug, you decided.

You leaned back, shifting until you were straddling his hips, his cock barely brushing the curve of your ass, and Felix’s self-satisfied smirk dropped faster than his inhibitions and was immediately replaced a hazy, open-mouthed expression of want.

“ _V_ -” he whined, drawing out your callsign for several seconds.

“Hm?” you questioned with wide-eyed innocence- although the mischievous quirk of your lips was a dead giveaway to the fact that you knew exactly what you were doing.

You felt him attempt buck up against you, barely getting an inch with your weight pressing him down.

“Fuck’s sake,” he gasped, hands grasping at your hips. “V, c’mon already, let me fuck you-”

“Where are your manners?” you chided, grabbing his wrists and leaning over to pin them above his head. “Didn’t you learn that you should ask nicely for things you want?”

Fuck, you were having way too much fun with this.

“Please,” he choked out. “Please let me fuck you, please, _please_ -”

His voice rose to a pitch that was almost a wail, and fuck, that was what did it for you, and it barely took you a moment to rise to your knees, hold him steady, and sink down onto Felix’s cock in one smooth motion.

His voice crescendoed to a shout, and he arched up like he’d been electrocuted, but you shoved him back down, pinning him by his shoulders, and his hands snapped to your thighs and his fingers dug in like it was the only thing keeping him anchored.

You bit your lip at the sudden fullness- maybe you had taken a little too much a little too fast- but it was a good kind of stretch, and, judging by Felix’s reaction, it was pretty good for him, too.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he groaned, head thrown back. “Fuck, you feel so good-”

Whatever else he had planned to say died pretty quickly when you started to move, words slurring into incomprehensible moans as you rocked slowly on his dick.

Your breathy sighs matched Felix’s encouraging, needy noises, and you quickened your tempo, finding a steady rhythm and an angle that hit a certain spot just so, and suddenly your noises were a lot louder than sighs. Your hands were splayed out flat against Felix’s chest to steady yourself, and you picked up the pace a just a little more, chasing the building pressure in your core.

His hips snapped up to meet yours as you rode him, breaths mingling and the sound melting together with your harsh pants.

You bent over to steal a long, sloppy kiss, open-mouthed, sacrificing ease of movement for another point of contact, one hand tangled in his hair and the other braced against the headboard.

Your orgasm slammed into you without warning, and you came with a sharp cry, conveniently muffled by Felix’s mouth on yours. Your hips stuttered but didn’t still, riding out the waves of pleasure, and Felix’s thrusts became that much more urgent, his moans increasing in volume as he chased his own release.

“Close?” you managed to bite out, pulling away from the kiss, a little light-headed .

Felix responded with something that might have been a ‘yes’ before it was cut with a long, drawn out moan, bucking up frantically. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you close and pressing his lips against your neck, and without the leverage you struggled to keep up with the pace he set, strung-out and hypersensitive.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you clung to him, flush against his body, and a wail was welling up in your chest. You couldn’t get the right angle to smother the sound with another kiss, so you tilted your head, mouth finding the curve where his neck met shoulder, and you bit down- _hard_.

Felix shouted, back arching, and you barely registered the sharp metallic tang of blood on your tongue as he came, nails raking across your back as he shuddered beneath you.

Exhausted, you barely managed enough energy to flop down at his side instead of dropping down on top of him, wincing a little as his dicked slipped out of you and cum trickled down your thigh.

Felix took a moment to catch his breath, weakly lifting a hand to slick back the sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. “Holy _shit_.”

You mumbled in agreement, basking in the afterglow. The air was pleasantly cool against your skin, and Felix was practically radiating heat at your side.

The two of you lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, your breathing leveling out, and room temperature went from cool to chilly against your exposed sweat-dampened skin, and you curled up against your bedfellow, fully intending to take a nap.

“Hey,” Felix said, rousing you just as you started to drift off. “Up for round two?”

You shot him scathing glare and elbowed him in the ribs.

“Maybe next time, hotshot,” you snorted.

He sent you a cocky grin, raising an eyebrow. “Next time, huh? Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no joke, it only took me this long to write this because i kept getting embarrassed and having to stop writing for days at a time  
> anyways, i'm always open to suggestions for future chapters


End file.
